


The Thrill of the Fight

by PattRose



Category: The Guardian, The Sentinel
Genre: Guardian Crossover, Kid Fic, M/M, Slash, lyric wheel story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Fallin comes to Cascade with some news for Jim Ellison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thrill of the Fight

Notes: I wrote this story for the Wheel Lyric List one year ago, so I figured this would be a good time to put it somewhere besides the SenseXangst list. So if it feels familiar, it might be. If not enjoy. 

~~~~ 

Nick Fallin sat in his Father's office while he was in a conference meeting with some clients. His part time boss, for Community Service, had just called and asked to meet him at the other office. He put his feet on the desk and decided that no matter what Alvin Masterson said, he wasn't going to get sucked into it again. They sucked him into something almost every month. This had to stop. Getting up and looking out the window at the beautiful view, he realized how much he didn't like two different lives. But this is part of his payment for screwing up. He had taken drugs and gotten caught. His Father was still very upset with him, and Nick was quite certain that he didn't trust him yet. 

Nick left a note for his Father, telling him he had to go to Masterson's office for a meeting and when he'd be back. Frowning all the way to the elevator, he hoped that no one would talk to him. He hated the people he worked with sometimes. They were in his way. He couldn't do his job if they were trying to make small talk, right? 

Once on the elevator, he realized that he almost liked his job with the kids. What is wrong with you, Fallin? The bell rang and he was off of the elevator and he said out loud, "Saved by the bell." People stepped away from him, like they were afraid of him or something, making Nick smile. 

It was a gorgeous day for a walk, so walk he did. The entire way, he looked over the papers that Alvin had just sent to him. God, he didn't want to see another little kid go to the juvenile system. Especially one that was only five years old. There was still time to help this one. Nick made notice of the fact that no one had been able to reach her father. The Mother had made it clear that she didn't want him involved. Something about him being violent and forcing himself on her was what she claimed. 

When Nick walked into the office the staff that worked there, greeted him happily. He often wondered how they could be so happy, making so little money. Everyone knows that money doesn't buy happiness, but everyone also knows that money is honey. Nick liked sweet things. 

After greeting everyone, he made his way to Alvin's office and knocked on the door. Hearing, "Come on in, Nick", he walked in and stood before his second boss and waited for the bomb to drop. 

"Good morning, Nick." Alvin poured a cup of coffee for himself and said, "if you want one, pour it." 

Nick couldn't help but smile as he stood up and poured his own cup of coffee. "So, what's up today, Masterson?" 

"I'll tell you what's up. I want you to fly to Cascade, Washington and check on something for me." 

"You're kidding? I have cases to take care of Alvin. You know I can't just up and leave." Nick tried to stay calm, but he knew that Alvin Masterson pushed him every chance he could. 

"Well, you're going to have to take some time off because I want you to go and check on the Father of this five year old child." Alvin gave Nick a go to hell look and sat down at his desk. 

"Fine, Masterson. When do I leave and how long do I stay?" Nick stood getting ready to leave the office. 

"Sit back down, there are a lot of things we need to go over before you leave. Call your Father and tell him to cancel all of your meetings and clear your schedule. You're going to be busy." Alvin handed the phone to Nick as Nick glared at him. 

The day went quickly enough and when he got to his apartment that night, his Father was there. 

"Hey Dad, what are you doing here?" Nick asked as he opened up his apartment door and allowed his Father entry before him. 

"I thought I'd help you pack and remind you of your friend you have in Cascade. I thought this would be a good time to see Blair." Burton followed his son into his bedroom where he watched him pull down suitcases and throw things around the room. 

"Dad, I don't even want to go, let alone see Blair. And what makes you think he'd want to see me?" Nick tried to pick clothing out, like he wasn't worried about how he would look to an old friend. One that he used to be totally in love with. But Blair had seen through his ways and couldn't live with someone so shallow. 

"Because he's called me three times since you were arrested and has asked how you were. He worries, Nick. He loved you, you know?" Burton smiled at his son's confusion. 

"But what if he lives with someone? I don't want to screw up anything." Nick showed things one at a time to his Dad for approval before he packed them. 

"Don't worry so much, Nicholas. Things will be fine. You just wait and see him. Here is his number at home and at the station." Burton passed the piece of paper to his son and watched his son's face go pale. 

"He's a friggin cop? Dad, please tell me Blair didn't become a cop." Nick just stopped everything and waited for his Father's answer. 

"Do you want the truth, or do you want me to lie to you?" 

"Oh shit... He became a cop? What's that about? He was going to be a Professor." Nick said sadly. 

"Well, things went down hill for him at about the same time as you. He called to speak to you and talked to me instead. I told him what had happened to you, and in turn he told me what had happened to him. Now I'm going to leave that up to him to tell you if he wants to. Now finish packing and we'll go have something to eat." Burton pushed his son back into the closet and almost laughed at that analogy. 

Later, on the flight, Nick called Blair's cell phone number and waited nervously. 

"Sandburg," Blair answered with a smile in his voice. 

"Blair? It's Nick Fallin," Nick barely had those words out of his mouth when Blair screamed, "Nick, I can't believe it. How are you? When are you coming to Cascade?" 

"Well as a matter of fact, I'm coming tonight. I wondered if you'd pick me up at the airport." Nick again waited nervously for the reply. 

"Hang on, man." Blair covered up the phone and asked Jim, "Man, you want to go with me to pick up an old friend at the airport tonight?" 

"Sure. Does he have a place to stay? He could stay here, Blair," Jim said softly as he kissed his lover. 

"Cool, I'll tell him." Blair went back to the phone and said, "Hey Nick, want to stay here with me?" Blair couldn't see the look of hurt pass over Jim's face. 

"That would be nice, Blair, thank you. I have some business, but hopefully it won't be all business." Nick said with a soft tone to his voice that he'd not used in a long, long time. He had missed Blair so much in the last six years. I wonder what he's doing now, besides him becoming a cop. Oh shit, does he have a roommate or lover? 

"Give me your arrival time and we'll be there to pick you up," Blair wrote down the information not once mentioning who 'we' was. Jim had a look of hurt on his face that he tried to hide before Blair got off the phone. 

When he closed his cell phone, Blair smiled at Jim and bounced. Yes, he was bouncing. Ellison knew he was in deep trouble now. Blair hadn't bounced in a while. 

"So Blair, you going to tell me about this Nick or what?" Jim asked trying not to sound too needy. 

"Oh man, are you jealous baby?" Blair said as he kissed Jim firmly. "No need to be, you hear?" 

"Yeah, I hear. But sometimes those ears don't work as well as they think they do." Jim smiled as he walked over to grab their jackets for the drive to the airport. 

While they drove to the airport, Blair decided that he would tell Jim all about Nick so that would be out of the way. Then all he had to do was tell Nick about Jim. 

"Jim, wanna hear all about Nick, so you won't feel threatened?" Blair asked in his sexy voice. 

"God, I'm threatened by everyone that comes in contact with you, baby. I love you so much. I'm sorry I'm so needy sometimes. I was a little upset when you didn't tell him you lived with me!" Jim said quickly to get it out of the way. 

It was Blair's turn to glare. "Jim, I was under the impression that we lived together and it was my home, too. I didn't realize that I had to tell anyone about us before they even met you." 

"See, I'm doing it already. I always piss you off when someone comes into our lives that has known one of us before. I'm sorry, Blair. Listen, let me get out, you take the truck and I'll take a cab home." Jim pulled up to the curb and shut the truck off. When he looked over at Blair, all he saw was a beautiful man in love. 

"Get your ass over here, Ellison!" Blair commanded as he pulled him into his arms and started to make out with him. 

"Chief, I don't want to bitch, but unless you plan on fucking me in the truck, you better stop. You're making me hard." Jim chuckled as he pulled away from Blair. 

"Jim, you ever fucked in the truck before?" Blair smiled as he unzipped his jeans and saw Jim lick his lips. 

"Jesus Blair, this is taking a chance. We're cops, for Christ's sake." 

"So, you want to fuck me or not?" Blair taunted. 

"Fuck yeah, I want to fuck you," Jim said as he pulled the younger man into his arms. "But I want to wait until we get to the loft. Okay?" 

"You're so vanilla, Jim. But I love your vanilla so much." Blair smiled at the look on Jim's face when he said this. 

When they finally arrived at the airport; Jim was a nervous wreck. He always felt like he wasn't good enough for Blair. He's such a live wire, he could have anyone. He could have someone his own age. Someone rich. Someone more like himself. Then Jim saw the nice looking man walk off the plane and smile directly at 'his' Blair. 

Blair took off and flew into the stranger's arms. Jim kept his distance, letting Blair have time alone with his friend. "Jim, get over here man. You have to meet one of my best friends; this is Nick Fallin. He's a lawyer in a Pittsburgh law firm," Blair said bouncing and beaming with pride. 

"Good to meet you, Nick, my name is Jim Ellison." Jim shook the man's hand but heard Nick's heartbeat speed up and wondered why he was upsetting the man. "You all right, Nick?" 

"Yes, Jim. It's very nice to meet you, but I have a bit of a problem here. I need to talk to you alone first." Nick quickly tried to think of something he could tell Blair without giving too much away. 

"What's up man? Whatever you say to Jim, you can say to me. Right Jim?" Blair looked over at his lover's odd look and got worried. "What's wrong, man?" 

"I don't know Blair. We'll all talk in the truck. Come on, Nick, we'll get your luggage and we'll talk on the drive home." Jim pushed both men towards the exit so they could go and get the luggage. 

"So Nick, still feel like it's not just a job, but it's the thrill of the fight?" Blair put some things into the back of the truck and waited for a response. 

"Well I found out that you can't have everything at once, Blair. I found out if you do drugs, you pay for it. Because of my stupidity, I'm now doing 1,500 hours of Community Service with a law firm that deals in mostly children's cases. It's a great place, but I feel like I'm pulled in two different directions all the time. So, yeah, the thrill of the fight is still there, I just had to learn to pick new battles." 

As soon as Jim started the truck, Nick said, "Jim, I think I need to tell you right up front, you're the reason I'm in Cascade." 

"Why me?" Jim looked over at Nick and found a confused man looking at him. 

"Someone said I did something?" Jim asked as he looked over at his nervous lover. 

"You could say that. A woman had a child and said the child was yours. And the reason she didn't notify you is you abandoned her. Keep in mind Jim, this isn't why I'm here. I'm here because the woman died. The child is only going on five years old." Nick looked over at Jim and watched as Jim calmly pulled over to the side of the road and turned towards him. 

"Who is this woman that said this about me?" Jim asked quietly and calmly. 

For some reason Nick was unnerved by Jim's calmness and said, "Her name was Mara Saunders." 

"I knew Mara well, if that's your next question. But we used protection. That was a long time ago. It was before Blair," Jim said to both Nick and Blair. "I'm really sorry about this. How did she die?" 

"She committed suicide when she found out she had AIDS." Nick told him as gently as possible. "And she had just contracted the disease. So there is no need to worry." 

"She was a really nice woman. We didn't hit it off that well, but she was really nice," Jim said sadly. "I can't believe I've had a kid and didn't know. You must think I'm a creep for abandoning this child." 

"Jim, I know you'd never abandon your own child. And if it's your baby, then we'll look into that, okay?" 

"Okay, Chief. Nick, is it a girl or boy?" Jim started up the truck again and hoped they might be able to get through this night without him finding out something horrible. 

"She's a darling little girl, who happens to be both sweet and shy." Nick looked over at Blair to see how he took the news. 

"What's her name, Nick?" Blair wondered aloud. 

"Sara Saunders is her name. But on the birth certificate it says Sara Jamine Ellison. Somehow she was able to get that on there without your knowledge." Nick looked past Jim for a moment and said, "God, Cascade is still beautiful at night." 

Both Jim and Blair snickered at this, knowing only a visitor would think Cascade was lovely at night. 

"So what do you need? I have all of my blood results at the PD, that I'll sign a slip for and you can get copies. How does that sound?" Jim pulled into the parking spot and got out trying not to think about this right now. 

"Well, we need to have a DNA test done, Jim," Nick said so quietly that Jim barely heard him. 

"That's already in my file, Nick. You're welcome to any of those results." Jim pulled Nick's things from the back of the truck and Nick and Blair followed Jim upstairs. 

"Is he always this calm about things?" Nick whispered to Blair. 

"Yeah, he's a pretty calm and collected kind of guy." Blair heard a small snort come from his lover as he opened the door to the loft. 

Jim put all of Nick's things into the office/spare room. "It's not the Ritz, but it's comfortable. You'll like it I think." Jim walked out of the room leaving Blair and Nick to talk and unpack his things. Blair caught up with Jim on the stairs and asked, "Is it all right if I tell him about the Dissertation and you? We can trust him." 

"Whatever you think is best, Blair. Now I'm tired, and going to sleep." Jim started to turn and walk up but was stopped by one angry Guide. 

"Excuse me, did someone forget that I need to be told once in a while that you love me?" 

Jim couldn't help but smile, "I love you, Blair. You know that." 

"I still love to hear it. I love you back, big man. Now go upstairs and sleep. I'll see you in the morning. Thank god it's Saturday." Blair almost skipped down the stairs to join his friend. 

As Jim lay in bed listening to the two men talk, he became more and more frustrated. Why was his lover sitting downstairs at 3:00 in the morning? And why didn't he even ask him if he would like to join them? This might be the one that Blair told you about. The one he was in love with all of that time. Jim groaned into the pillow, hoping that Blair wouldn't hear him. He hated being this needy and pathetic. But he couldn't help it. Sandburg had a way of doing these things to someone. Jim could just imagine how Nick felt about Blair. God, why not just knock your head against a brick wall and see if that helps? You moron. Stop putting things into your head. 

Jim next did something he wouldn't be proud of later either. He dialed his hearing so he would be able to hear what they were saying. He heard Blair telling Nick all about the Diss and the problems after that. He felt sad when Blair told him about missing his life in teaching. All in all, Jim was feeling like shit for listening to the two men until he heard Nick ask something. 

"Blair, I know you're with Jim, but are you happy? Do you feel like he's the one? Because I have to tell you, I'm still in love with you," Nick stared at Blair's shocked look on his face and then they both smiled. 

Upstairs Jim's heart was beating so damn hard it hurt. This is it Ellison. This is what you wanted to fucking hear. 

"Nick, I not only love him, but I adore him. He's everything I wished I could find in a person. He loves me so much. Happy? Yes, I'm happy. Sometimes I find myself singing while walking down an aisle of the grocery store, only because I thought of him. He takes awhile to get used to, but once you warm up to him, he's one in a million." 

Jim had tears in his eyes as he dialed down his hearing. He knew that Blair loved him. Things would be fine. 

"That's great Blair. I'm glad that you found someone you could share your life with and have him be what you wanted and needed." Nick looked up to the bedroom sadly. 

"So Nick, what have you been doing since you cleaned your act up and all?" Blair pulled both legs up on the sofa and got into a lotus position. "Jim, I know you're awake up there, do you want to come down and visit with us?" 

Smiling Jim got out of bed, brushing his hair and pulling his jeans on and walked down the stairs seeing only Blair. He walked over and leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss, one that meant he would show him more later. 

"Jim, I hope you don't mind what I said about Blair." Nick looked a little nervous as he looked from Jim to Blair. 

"No, I know why everyone would be in love with Blair. He's one in a million. I know that you're kicking yourself inside for blowing it. I know I did. Blair gave me a second chance and I'm glad. But you're not getting him, so let's discuss something else." Jim sat down next to Nick and almost laughed when Nick got nervous. 

"All right, you two. That's enough," Blair said, sitting in between them. "Now Nick, tell me all about what happened and what you're doing now." 

The next two hours were taken up with Nick's story of his drug use, his arrest and his Community Service job. When he was finally done he smiled at Jim and said, "I bet you're sorry that Blair asked me that two hours ago, aren't you?" 

"Not at all, Nick. In fact I like to hear success stories. They're few and far between in our line of work." Jim smiled back at him as he leaned into Blair. 

"Nick, I'm so glad that you turned your life around. I knew you could and I knew you would. I had faith in you." Blair beamed. 

"Then why wouldn't you stand by me back then?" Nick asked, knowing he probably pissed Ellison off, but needed to know. 

"Because Nick, we were too young. I wasn't ready then. I would have been able to handle it now, but as you see, my plate is full. And I'm happy about that. I'm sorry that we missed something, but it wasn't meant to be." Blair looked over at Jim to see if he was all right and found a very proud Sentinel looking at him. 

"Well Jim, I was going to save this for tomorrow, but what do you think about this little girl being yours?" Nick asked as he pulled out a scrapbook. "I brought some pictures of her, and you might see a resemblance, or not." 

Nick gave the book to Blair, since he was in the middle and Blair opened it and began to oooh and aaah over each picture. Jim was very quiet this whole time. Nick kept looking to see if something was wrong, but all he saw was a very cold man sitting there. What am I not seeing that Blair does? This man looks cold and hard. He doesn't seem warm and loving at all. 

"Man, you have to admit Jim, this little girl is precious," Blair said without waiting for a reply, turning to the next page, so he could see more of her. 

Jim got up from the sofa and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Blair looked at the closed door and said, "I'll be right back. I think he's upset." 

"How in the hell would you know? Blair, are you sure you want to be with this guy?" Nick asked boldly. 

The bathroom door flung open and Jim stalked into the living room and grabbed Nick by his shirt and yanked him up off of the sofa. "Listen here you asshole. He's mine. I love him and I'm not sharing. And that little girl is mine, I already know. She looks just like my little brother used to look." 

When he sat Nick back down, Nick jumped up and said, "Well, why didn't you just tell him how you felt? Why do you have to go into the bathroom and be upset about it? See, I don't get you at all. Blair needs to be in on the action. That's his thing." Nick started pacing as both men watched. 

"Okay, I'm going to say this once, and once only. Nick, I love Jim and he loves me. That's easy to understand. I know how Jim is. I get anything and everything from him. If he's quiet, it's not long before he comes to me to talk. So, you don't know him. You don't know me anymore. I'm not the same kid you remember. Please don't upset me or Jim again." Blair leaned in and kissed Jim letting him know that he still was his and his alone. 

"Hey, I'm sorry guys. I should probably go and check into a hotel," Nick said, walking towards the spare room, to get his things. 

"No..." was all Jim said as he walked towards Nick. "Please stay. We want you to. We just need to know our boundaries," Jim said trying for a smile and hoping he pulled it off. 

"Okay, I think I know my boundaries. Anything in the loft is fair game except Blair," Nick said, chuckling and getting a chuckle from Jim and Blair too. The tension seemed to be relieved for the time being and no one wanted to challenge that. 

"So Nick, when do we find out if Jim's the father of this little girl for sure?" Blair asked bouncing. 

"Chief, this doesn't bother you?" Jim hugged him to his body needing the closeness. 

"I've always wanted to have a child and I know that you love children, so it would have seemed logical to discuss adopting some day. This would be nicer. A little part of you to have around." Blair hugged his lover back, knowing that Jim was feeling very insecure about all of this. 

"Thank you," Jim said simply as he rose to look out the balcony door. Turning back to Nick, he asked, "Could the child be brought here for the tests to be redone? I want them done by someone I know and trust. I'll also have mine redone, too." 

"I don't see why not, let me call Alvin Masterson and ask him to arrange it. I might have to fly back and get her and then fly back with her here." Nick stood up and started for the telephone. "Mind if I call my Dad, Jim?" 

"Why are you asking him? This is my home too, you jerk," Blair said, punching his friend in the arm as he walked by him. 

"Fine, can I use the phone, Blair?" Nick whined like a small child. 

Both Jim and Blair answered, "Yes, go ahead." All three men started laughing as Nick dialed his dad's phone number. He let him know where he could be reached and told him again how sorry he was for having to leave him alone with the big case coming up. Once he hung the phone up, he looked at Jim and asked, "Is your dad around Jim?" 

"Yeah, he lives here in town. We don't see him too often, but about once a month, why?" Jim was honestly curious about Nick's line of questioning. 

"Because I just feel like I let my Dad down right and left. I screwed up so badly and now he has to pay for that too." Nick ran a hand across his tired face and sat down on the sofa. "I'm so tired." 

"Then go to bed. This will all be here later today." Blair helped his friend up and walked him into the spare room. Jim watched with a feeling he couldn't name yet. But he was almost certain it would become jealousy if Jim allowed it to fester. 

"Sleep well, Nick," Jim called out over his shoulder as he walked up the stairs to the loft bedroom. He was hoping that he and Blair could get a few hours of sleep too. 

He stripped and got into bed and was almost asleep when Blair curled up next to him and said, "Oh, don't even think you're going to go to sleep just yet, big man." 

"Blair, we're both tired, lets sleep a few hours and get a head start on our day." Jim kissed his lover in hopes that Blair would leave this whole thing alone for a while. 

"No man, I want you to fuck me. Right now. Show me how much you love me, babe." Blair snuggled in closer to Jim and found the answer waiting in Jim's hard erection. 

"Blair, no one could love you as much as I do. Please never leave me," Jim said as he reached across him for the lube. "God, I love you, Blair." Jim proceeded to open Blair up and get him ready for his hard cock. As he slid in slowly, listening to Blair's breathing to gauge his movements, Jim smiled to himself and thanked God for giving him this Guide. As they lay in each other's arms later, Jim remembered they had company downstairs. He had forgotten about Nick, and didn't mean to make so much noise. Blair didn't seem angry about it at all. In fact, Blair seemed like it made him feel good to know that Jim had lost it that much with him in bed. Ellison, you really have to make it better for him. He needs to know how much you need, want and desire him. 

When Jim woke up three hours later, the sun was shining and the loft smelled of pancakes and bacon. He got up and put his robe on and walked down the stairs to find a half naked Blair standing in the kitchen talking to Nick. 

"Morning Jim," Nick said as he continued his conversation with Blair about the things to be said about a big breakfast. 

"Does someone want to put some clothes on?" Jim snapped as he walked to the bathroom and slammed the door. The door opened up in about five seconds and Jim saw Blair glaring at him. "What do you want, Chief?" 

"I want to know what happened to the man that made love to me last night. The one that said he can't live without me. That's the man I want to see today," Blair said quickly and then stormed out, slamming the door behind him. 

Fuck... Fuck... Fuck... Jim walked out of the bathroom and walked upstairs and found his lover lying on the bed, face down. Jim slid onto the bed and took Blair into his arms. "I'm sorry, Chief. I'm so, so, so, sorry. I do love you. Can I help it that I didn't want him seeing you with half of your clothes off? You're gorgeous. I could smell his attraction to you and it upset me. I'm sorry." 

"Yeah? You could smell he was attracted to me?" Blair wondered if this somehow made this better now. Of course it makes things better. He felt threatened you idiot. 

"I'm sorry, baby, I won't do it again. I promise. I really do. I didn't mean to embarrass you." Jim talked as he began to kiss Blair's neck and chest. 

"Jim, as much as I love you doing that, I really want to eat breakfast. Let's go downstairs. We'll talk later." Blair got up and led the way for his lover. Jim followed with his eyes downcast, never looking up as he walked into the bathroom. Once he closed the door, he heard Nick say, "Jesus, he's got it bad, Blair. I think you're right. He's crazy about you. I'm really glad you found someone that loves you that much." 

Jim smiled to himself as he jumped into the shower and began his morning routine. It wasn't too long when the curtain was opened and a voice said, "Want company?" 

"My roommate won't like it. He's jealous and might have to kick your ass," Jim said, smiling as he kissed Blair's lips. Blair whispered, "So do you think he'd mind if I just fucked you today?" 

"I guess that would be all right," Jim said laughing and the fun was starting. Jim loved when Blair fucked him. He was so good at it, that he never wanted anything to be better in his life. 

Nick was sitting out at the kitchen table and started to laugh at one point when Jim was begging Blair to fuck him, rather loudly. 

Jim heard the laughter and didn't really mind. Ellison, you know you would do anything to have him fuck you. 

Later that day, Jim overheard Nick calling his boss, Mr. Masterson and couldn't help but listen to the conversation. "But Alvin, I'm sure he won't want to come to Pittsburgh and have the tests done. He'd rather have them all done here where he knows the personnel." 

I want him to come here and have the tests done. If he's really the father, he'll need to sign all of the paperwork here anyway. 

"But Alvin, I don't know that I know him well enough to talk him into this yet," Nick almost whined. 

Jim walked up to him and put his hand out for the phone. Nick handed it to him and Jim said, "Mr. Masterson?" 

Who is this? 

"It's Detective Jim Ellison, sir. I'd be glad to fly there and have the tests done. Could you please get a hotel room for myself and my roommate?" 

Certainly I can, Detective Ellison. Thank you for coming here, it will make all of the paperwork easier. 

"I'll put Nick back on now. It was nice talking to you. Oh, how long do you think we need to be there?" Jim asked knowing he had to have the time frame set for Simon. 

Well, I would guess that ten days would be a good time frame to plan on. That gives us plenty of time for tests, meeting the child and seeing a judge. 

"Thank you again, Mr. Masterson," Jim said as he handed the phone over to Nick. 

"Well I guess I'll see you in a day or two," Nick said smiling. 

He didn't sound hard to talk to. What's your problem with people, Nick? 

"I'll talk to you when we get into town. Oh and Alvin, the hotel room for Jim and Blair needs to be one room. Not two hotel rooms," Nick said, smiling at Jim and Blair. 

I guessed that, Nick. I'll make them for tomorrow night, so if you're not going to make it by then, call and let me know. Talk to you tomorrow night. 

"Night Alvin. Thanks for everything." When Nick turned around and faced the two men, they were smiling and Jim said, "Thanks. I wasn't even thinking." 

"No problem. I know he would have gotten two, just out of politeness if nothing else. You're both going to like him." Nick walked into the spare room and said, "Want to make some reservations?" 

"Sure," Blair answered, as he got busy on the phone making calls getting the best prices he could. 

While Nick showered, Jim called Simon and told him what was going on and put in for ten days for both he and Sandburg. Simon reminded Jim that he needed to have Blair there for the court hearing the next week. 

"Shit, Simon I didn't want to do this alone," Jim said, as he frantically looked at his lover. 

"Well, buck up, Jim. You're going to have to face this alone whether you like it or not. Things will go fine and he can join you when it's all over with," Simon said with a tone in his voice that left nothing to change at all. 

"Yes sir," Jim said, head bowed. 

"See you when you get back, Jim," Simon said as he hung up the phone. 

"Fuck..." Jim said as he walked up the stairs. Blair didn't know what to say to him. 

He followed him up and said, "Jim, I'll join you when I can. I promise." He kissed his mate until Jim had to take a breath. 

"Is this your way of sending me off and not letting me forget you?" Jim chuckled as he pulled Blair in for another. 

"You bet your sweet ass," Blair answered as he pulled away and pulled Jim's suitcase out and together they packed Jim for ten days. 

When Nick walked out of the bedroom, he asked, "So, did you get tickets?" 

"Yeah, we got tickets for you Jim and Nick already has his. I'll follow later," Blair said trying to calm Jim with his voice alone. 

"You can't make it now?" Nick looked somewhat confused. 

"No, Simon said I have court next week, and I can't miss out on it," Blair explained as he set everything of Jim's by the front door. He then walked in and got Jim's personal things, put them in his small bag and set it by the door also. "You're all set, Jim." 

Jim could tell that Blair was on the verge of losing it. He knew his lover wanted to go along. But he also knew that he couldn't fuck up this case. Jim pulled Blair into his arms and said, "We'll be together soon." 

"Yeah, we will," Blair added as he kissed him goodbye. "Nick, I'm going to ask you to watch out for this one for me. Can I trust you to leave your hands off?" 

Jim started to laugh and Nick said, "Hey, are you saying you wouldn't want me?" 

"I'm not even going there," Jim said as he continued to laugh. 

"Listen you guys have to get going. The cab is here. I called it for you because your flight leaves in two hours. And you know with the new security checks you better get there soon." Blair practically pushed them out the front door. Jim snuck in one more kiss before they left. 

The ride to the airport was pretty quiet. Nick kept looking at Jim and could see the large man working his jaw until it looked like he was going to break off one of his teeth. Now this is a man you don't want to make angry, Nick. He got up some courage and touched Jim's hand and when Jim jumped, he quickly said, "It'll be all right, Jim. He'll be there before you know it." 

"Thanks... We've not been separated since we became lovers. So this is just hard on both of us," Jim said shyly. 

Nick felt like things would work out. Jim seemed to be getting a little more used to him as the flight went on. And when they arrived in Pittsburgh Jim followed him like a lost puppy. If it weren't for the fact that Jim would punch his lights out, Nick would have laughed at the sight. 

Once they settled Jim at the hotel, Nick said, "How about dinner at my Dad's house tonight? I usually eat with him on Saturday nights. I called and told him we'd be here. He'd like to meet you." 

"Yeah, that would be nice, thank you." Jim said while unpacking. 

The evening went well. Jim enjoyed meeting Burton Fallin. In fact he found out he really liked the man a lot. He saw a decent Father that was trying to make things better for the years he had missed with his son. 

"Jim, Alvin Masterson called and has an appointment at the hospital lab for you, tomorrow," Burton showed the men to the front door as he informed them of their appointment time and place. 

"Thank you, sir," Jim looked nervous for the first time since he'd been around the man. 

"Alvin told me she's a really nice little girl." 

When they got back to the hotel room, Nick left Jim to his own devices. Jim called Blair and they talked for about an hour about meeting his little girl. Before long he was yawning and they decided a good nights sleep would be a good idea. 

Sunday morning, bright and early, there was a knock at the hotel room door. Jim opened it to find Nick Fallin standing there looking nervous. 

"What's wrong?" Jim asked finding the nervousness catching. 

"The judge scheduled an emergency hearing for Monday. He talked to Alvin Masterson and asked about how the case was coming and Alvin told him you were having the tests done today. Well, he wants to meet you, so he's going to have the little girl there, too. She'll like you just fine, Jim." 

"I'll hold you to that, Nick," Jim walked over to grab his jacket and they walked out of the room and headed out for the test to be done. Once that was over and done with, they left the hospital and went to Burton Fallin's home for breakfast. 

On Monday morning, Jim Ellison, Alvin Masterson and Nick Fallin pulled up to the court house. Jim was very nervous. 

"Jim, calm down," Nick said softly. "Remember how I said I pick my fights better now? Well, this little one was one I really wanted to help. So do me proud." 

"Thank you, Nick. Thanks, Mr. Masterson," Jim said as they walked into the courtroom. 

Judge Miller entered the court room and said, "Detective Ellison. I'm Judge Henry Miller. And this is Mr. and Mrs. James Mooney. He is from the same law firm as Mr. Masterson. They've been given guardianship until we find out if you're the father or not." 

Jim stood and shook hands with all of them and waited to see his little girl. When did you start thinking about her as your little girl? 

James Mooney went and got Sara and said, "Sara, there is someone here to meet you." 

The little girl came around the corner and Jim could hear her little heartbeat pounding entirely too hard and saw the look of fear on her face. He could smell the fear radiating off of her. He backed off and said, "This isn't a good idea. She's scared to death." 

The judge looked at him oddly and said, "Detective Ellison, she looked the same way last time I saw her. She's not scared. Just careful." 

"Sir, I can sense her fear. It's all right Sara, if you want me to leave, I can," Jim said as he got up from his chair. 

The little voice beside him said, "Please don't leave me. I'm afraid of them, not you. You don't scare me at all." 

Jim turned around and got down on one knee and held his arms open and the little girl went easily into them and he held her for the first time. It was like coming home. He could tell from her scent that she was his. 

Judge Miller looked at everyone else and said, "Did anyone else know she was scared?" 

"I didn't," Alvin said trying to make Judge Miller feel better. 

"I could tell something was up today, but it started way before he got here," James Mooney said. His wife walked up behind him and said, "He's right. She was nervous before Detective Ellison came. Isn't it odd that he could tell that quickly?" 

"Well, I, for one, think that's a good sign," Nick said quietly, trying not to disturb Jim and Sara. 

"Detective Ellison? We had her tests done three days ago, so we'll know in the next few days. Then we'll go ahead and make a decision based on that," Judge Miller said professionally. Even though he felt like smiling and patting Jim on the back. He could see that Jim was going to be a great father. 

The hearing flew by and Jim found himself sad to leave Sara. She was indeed an angel on earth. He would be pleased, happy and proud to have her as his little girl. When James and his wife, Debra got ready to go Sara started to cry. 

Judge Miller said, "You'll see him again, Sara. Don't you worry. We just have to wait for the tests." 

"Please don't make me leave my Daddy. Please?" Sara began to cry in earnest. 

Judge Miller looked over at Jim for help and Jim finally got his voice under control as he said, "Sara, how about if I come and visit every single day until we find out if I'm your Daddy or not. And how did you know this anyway?" 

"Mama kept a picture of you and talked about you all the time. I know she made up lies about how you didn't want me. You never left me, did you?" Sara asked sadly. 

"No, Sara, I never would have left you or your Mom. I'm so sorry this happened. I didn't know about you." 

She hugged him hard and then ran out to the courtroom and cried softly. Jim wiped tears from his face and walked with his head down out of the courtroom. 

"Sure seems like they hit it off, didn't it?" Judge Miller asked Alvin. 

"I'd say this was almost weird. It was almost like they knew each other before or something," Alvin said as he walked to join Jim and Nick in the hall. 

"I'll call as soon as I have the results, Alvin," Judge Miller called out after his friend. 

"This is going to be a long few days, if not a week," Jim said once inside the car. 

When Nick dropped Jim off at the hotel, Jim told him he wanted to be left alone. Nick decided to call Blair later and have him check on Jim. Oh, like you'll have to remind him, Fallin... 

Once the door was closed, Jim leaned against it and started to cry.... Not just some little sniffles, he was sobbing. He wanted his little girl, and yet before this, he had never known he even wanted a child. 

"You want to come over here and tell me what this is about?" Blair called out from the bed. 

Jim took huge strides and was on the bed, in Blair's arms in seconds. "Why are you here? How did you get here? I thought you had court." 

"First of all, tell me why you're crying. Jim, I've never seen you cry." Blair wiped Jim's face and hugged him into his body tighter. 

Jim told Blair all about the day and how it went. And then he started sobbing again. Blair just let him cry until he was done. Then he curled up to him and both men fell asleep. When Jim woke up at eight that night, he was thrilled that he hadn't dreamed about Blair being there. He was here. He was still in the bed with him. 

"Chief, I missed almost five years of my daughter's life. I swear I'm going to make it up to both of us," Jim said, feeling the love and warmth in Blair's embrace. 

"Everything will work out. Try to rest a little more," Blair said, continuing to hold on tight to his reason for living. 

"Chief, love me." Jim started taking off his clothing as Blair came awake to the sound of his partner needing him like he had never needed him before. 

As he prepared Jim, Blair whispered, "I do love you Jim. Never doubt that, babe." 

The lovemaking wasn't fast and furious like it was a lot of times with the two of them. No, this time it was slow and sensual. Blair made Jim remember exactly who he belonged to. Once they were done, Blair held Jim until they were sleeping again. 

The phone rang and Blair reached over and answered it. "Hello?" 

"Blair?" Nick asked somewhat confused to hear his friend's voice on the line. 

"Nick, what's up?" Blair rubbed Jim's temple and brushed his hair out of his eye as Jim started to wake up. 

"What are you doing there?" Nick asked. 

"The court date got postponed, so my boss said to get my sweet ass on the plane," Blair laughed as he felt Jim go rigid. He whispered to Jim, "Calm down man, you know he didn't say that." 

"So, you're taking care of Jim? He looked about as low as a person could get today." Nick wanted to ask them to dinner but didn't know if he should. 

"Nick, you want to meet for dinner tomorrow night?" Blair asked, almost reading his friend's mind. 

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks. And maybe we'll have news soon on the tests." 

"We'll see you tomorrow. Call and we'll set up plans." Blair tried to be nice, but knew he needed to get back to his lover. Blair leaned over the bed again and hung the phone up. "We're going to have dinner with Nick tomorrow night, I knew you wouldn't mind. Do you?" 

"No, you're right. You know me well enough to know. Blair?" Jim looked at Blair with such a look of love that it about broke Blair's heart. 

"What Jim?" 

"She's mine, Blair. I sensed her. I could tell by her scent. She's mine. And it broke my heart to leave her with two people I don't even know. Nick said that James and his wife are great, but I still didn't like it. And the weirdest part is she could tell who I was. She knew. But in her case it was from pictures, she said." 

"Babe, I'm so happy for you, for us, and for that little one. I can't wait to be a family." Blair pulled Jim back into his arms. 

The next four days went by slowly as they waited for the results. Jim and Blair went to visit Sara every day at the Mooney's house. Finally, Friday morning the phone call came that Jim knew would change his and Blair's life forever. 

"Ellison," Jim said, answering the phone. 

"Detective Ellison, if you'd like to come to the courthouse today, we can get all of these papers signed and you'll be able to take your little girl home. The background check has gone through and everything is in order. Congratulations," Judge Miller said with a smile in his voice. 

"Thank you, sir. Thank you. We'll be there soon," Jim said, slamming the phone down and calling Nick to tell him they needed to go and sign papers. 

Once downstairs, they saw Nick drive up and they both got into the car and Nick said, "Nervous, Jim?" 

"You could say that," Jim said with a huge smile on his face. 

"Well, stop worrying. That little girl loved you and I know it's going to work out fine." Nick drove as quickly as he could so they could get this over with. As a gift for them, he had bought them all tickets to Cascade for Sunday morning. 

Once in the courtroom, Sara saw her Daddy and went flying into his arms. "I told you that you were my daddy," Sara said with such conviction it made Jim get all teary eyed again. 

He just held tight while they went through all of the paperwork and got everything signed. Jim was so happy he thought he would burst. Once it was all done, Judge Miller shook hands with him and said, "Congratulations to you, Mr. Ellison. As of today, you're just Mr. Ellison. Not Detective Ellison. You're just a plain Daddy." 

Jim was handed all of Sara's medical records and her large suitcase. 

Out in the hallway, Sara greeted Blair, hugging him. Jim explained to her that Blair would be living with them forever and what his role was in the family. Sara smiled and said, "He's nice, and he's cute, too." 

Nick heard this and laughed. "Better watch out Ellison. She'll have you both wrapped around her finger in no time." 

"Not worried, we're a family now," Jim said as he leaned down and kissed Blair and hugged his little Sara. 

Nick said, "Hold it, I want a shot of this moment. I brought my camera just in case." He took four or five pictures before Jim said, "Hey, we'd like to go shopping for our daughter and then make plans to go home." 

"Well, don't do that. I already have your tickets for Sunday morning. You leave on the 11:00 a.m. flight. So, I'll take you and drop you off." Nick smiled at the little family that he had somehow brought together, or at least helped. Yes, he was picking better fights. But the thrill of the fight was still there. And he was proud to be part of this one. 

The End. 

 

Acknowledgements: Thanks to Simon Baker, that wonderful Australian actor who plays Nick Fallin on The Guardian. Without me falling in love with him, I never would have chosen this show as my crossover. It's on Tuesday nights, if anyone wants to catch this fantastic show. (He was up for a Golden Globe Award.) He's not only gorgeous, but he can act. Okay, okay. I'm finished. The notes and warnings are longer than the story. 

Eye of the Tiger - Survivor  
(Frankie Sullivan/Jim Peterik)   
Published by WB Music Corp. - ASCAP/Ensign Music Corporation/Rude Music, Inc. - BMI 

Risin' up, back on the street   
Did my time, took my chances   
Went the distance now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive   
So many times it happens too fast   
You trade your passion for glory   
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive 

It's the eye of the tiger   
It's the thrill of the fight   
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor   
Stalks his prey in the night   
And he's watching us all   
With the eye of the tiger 

Face to face, out in the heat   
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry   
They stack the odds still we take to the street  
For the kill, with the skill to survive 

It's the eye of the tiger   
It's the thrill of the fight   
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor   
Stalks his prey in the night   
And he's watching us all   
With the eye of the tiger 

Risin' up, straight to the top   
Had the guts, got the glory   
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive 

It's the eye of the tiger   
It's the thrill of the fight   
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor   
Stalks his prey in the night   
And he's watching us all   
With the eye of the tiger 

The eye of the tiger


End file.
